


Three Simple Words

by Sasswolf_Hale



Series: College Dorm Life [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College AU, Human AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: The act has lasted for weeks, but can it survive the heat of paparazzi? It's a concern any fake boyfriend would have, after all, right?





	Three Simple Words

The media went wild in the week after Family Day at the university, and before they’d realized it, almost a month had gone by. Alec and Magnus had spent a lot of time with Maryse, helping her find a lawyer and then filing the necessary paperwork to run against her future ex-husband. Everyone was asking if Robert was abusive, or if he had really changed and was accepting of the lgbt+ community and Maryse ran with politics like a pro. She never belittled her ex, but she did make sure people knew she was intent on making a positive impact. The news conference where Maryse would officially state her intent to run was in the afternoon and Alec was sipping coffee and watching the news coverage on the tv as anchors talked about the pending public statement. 

 

“You know, we don’t have to go.” Magnus spoke quietly, making Alec turn to look at him. “We can say a test came up or one of us isn’t feeling good.”

 

“The thing is...I don’t want to back out.” Alec admitted quietly as Magnus got his own coffee and came to sit by him. “Mom was the first person  _ not  _ my age to accept me. To open her arms and say she still loved me. She tried to keep in contact with Izzy and I and last week she stood up to dad for the first time ever. You helped us do that, you know.” He went quiet for a long moment, just holding his mug.

 

“While I admire you giving me credit, Alexander.” Magnus sat up to set his cup on their coffee table. “I think all of you had it in you. You just finally reached your breaking point.”

 

“Because my dad thought it was okay to imply you were a killer like your father.” Alec stated. “As if you are anything like that cold, demonic, monster of a man.” He didn’t notice the way Magnus’ eyes softened, the sheer love in dark eyes as Magnus reached over to lay a hand on his leg. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Honestly, he isn’t the first person to react that way.” Magnus replied. “But going out there makes us public, you know.” he said. “And it would put us in the spotlight together.” His thumb brushed over Alec’s knee for a moment. “Is that...okay?” They’d done well with this...act...for this long but could it hold up under the scrutiny of the press? 

 

Alec seemed confused for a long moment. “I mean...is it...not?” He asked softly. “I thought…” he flushed and looked away, as if he could hide the blush if he didn’t look directly at Magnus.

 

“Talk to me, Alexander.” Magnus urged, hand moving up the ravenette’s leg to hold his hand, lacing his fingers with Alec’s and watching him. “What is it?”

 

“I...I forgot.” Alec answered quietly. 

 

“Forgot?” Magnus presses, tilting his head so he could see the other’s face.

 

“That this wasn’t...y’know. Real.” Alec admitted, and Magnus felt as if he’d been slapped.

 

“Alexander...were you so nervous when Isabelle suggested it because you...have feelings for me?” He asked, his entire body relaxing as Alec but his lower lip. 

 

“I mean, I knew it was going to end eventually, I just...didn’t want to think about it. And the other night you slept on the couch with me and I let myself hope that-“ He was cut off as Magnus laid a finger over his lips, blue orbs looking up at last. When the hand pulled back, he tilted his head. “Magnus?”

 

“We’re both pretty oblivious, Alexander.” Magnus answered, his smile one Alec couldn’t quite place. He’d seen it before though, several times in the last few weeks. Magnus moved closer, his hand carding through raven tresses and then down, his thumb tracing along Alec’s jawline. “I was dreading the day we would have to stop...us. I thought I could have just gone back to being friends, but I knew better after a week.”

 

“The art exhibit?” Alec asked, knowing exactly what Magnus was referring to. When Magnus nodded, he gave an amused smile. “Why that night?”

 

“You and Isabelle And Maryse all came and the way you just enjoyed every piece, even mine-“

 

“Your art is beautiful, Magnus.” Alec countered.

 

“I love my art, but all three of you had so much fun and then we were all walking through the garden back to campus and you took my hand and everything was just...right. After that I cherished every single moment because I knew at some point it was all going to end, but I didn’t want it to.” He replied. “I was scared to say anything to you about how I felt, I didn’t know that you felt the same.” 

 

Alec reached to card his fingers through Magnus’ hair, giving a quiet laugh. “Magnus...I love you.” He admitted. “I loved you before this. I was terrified it was all a really good act but then the night of the concert I let myself start to believe it.” 

 

“When I brought the bouquet?” Magnus half laughed, leaning closer and laying his lips over Alec’s. “I love you, too, Alexander.” He said when he pulled back. “More than anything.” A startled noise escaped him as he was pulled in and Alec held him as he kissed him deeply. He supported himself with one arm as he held himself up against the back of the couch, giving in and kissing back just as passionately. When his lungs burned for air, he pulled back, breath uneven as he slowly opened his eyes. “So no need to pretend we’re pretending anymore, right?” he asked, still clearly disheveled from just one kiss. 

 

“No more pretending,” Alec answered, laying a hand on Magnus’ cheek and brushing his thumb along Magnus’ cheek. “Let’s get ready to go be with mom and we can finish this later.” he promised. “I’ll even order food.”

"I think that sounds like a wonderful plan, Alexander." Magnus agreed, even as he was reluctant to pull away. "First we meet with your mom, then we spend the day to ourselves."


End file.
